08 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Supah Ninjas - Komodo, odc. 7 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:00 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Rewia mody papierowych lalek, odc. 38 (The Paper Dolls' Fashion Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:40 Bali - Auć! To boli!, odc. 42 (Ow, it hurts!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 1. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:30 Rok w ogrodzie 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5747 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5747); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 2. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2552; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2379 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5748 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5748); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2553; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2380 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 3/13 - Niemożliwe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Miś na pikniku, odc. 4 (Teddys day out, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 21:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53; telenowela TVP 21:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 22:20 Zemsta - odc. 1 (Revenge, ep. 1) kraj prod.USA (2012) 23:10 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 1 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Birthday Present); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:05 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 2 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Family Lawyer); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Farba - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997) 02:15 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 03:15 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Lekarskie zwolnienia; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 116 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 211 (273) Świąteczne porządki 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Jesień życia; reportaż 12:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 22 12:40 Tancerze - odc. 5 Nowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 856 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 33 14:15 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 5/24 (Modern family ep. (Coal Digger)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Leski Akcja 666; film dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 957 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 3/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 103); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/71; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 5/24 (Modern family ep. (Coal Digger)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 38 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 857 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 694 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Dzieci Hitlera (Hitler’s Children); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2011) 24:00 Na linii strzału - odc. 14 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 7/7 Powrót; serial TVP 02:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:15 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 2/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 102); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 03:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 3/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 103); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:03 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:04 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 08.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:07 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 17:08 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:14 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 08.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 17:35 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:48 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Mężczyzna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 08.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:02 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 18:05 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:18 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa dnia 08.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 08.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:48 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 18:52 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie komentarze 08.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:04 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:19 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 08.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:21 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 08.01.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 22:01 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa dnia 08.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 60 lat razem - odc. 34 - Halszka Wasilewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Listy gończe - Zbrodnia bez kary - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Prawdę mówiąc - ppłk Jerzy Niedzielski - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Kościół z bliska - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 87 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 39 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 56 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 366 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 89 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 8 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 149 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1618 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 71 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 329 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1619 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 301 20:00 Nikomu ani słowa 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 23:15 W pułapce ognia 1:20 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1023 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 46 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1214 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2160 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1999 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 634 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1120 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1689 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 72 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 546 13:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 11 14:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 73 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 755 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2000 17:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 886 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 74 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Dakar 2013 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3492 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1690 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 763 21:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 7 22:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 8 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 0:30 The Event: Zdarzenie Odcinek: 9 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3492 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 799 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2000 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 10 6:30 No problem Odcinek: 6 7:00 Pixie i Dxie Odcinek: 13 7:05 Pixie i Dxie Odcinek: 14 7:10 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 15 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 18 8:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 9:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 19 10:30 Dzika natura Odcinek: 8 11:30 Sława i chwała Odcinek: 1 12:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 20 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 19 15:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 17:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 18:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 47 18:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 48 18:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 49 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 20:00 Fruwający wirus 21:55 Snajper - ostatnie zlecenie 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 126 Sezon: 4 0:30 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 17 1:30 No problem! Odcinek: 7 2:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 2:30 Zobacz to! Puls 2 12:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 4 13:00 Krecik 13:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 61 14:00 Krecik 14:30 Pippi Odcinek: 18 15:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 13 15:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 62 16:00 Krecik 16:30 Pippi Odcinek: 19 17:00 Pippi Odcinek: 63 17:30 Krecik 18:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 14 18:30 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 90 19:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 4 20:30 Gra o życie Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 22 21:30 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 11 22:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 22:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 6 23:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 6 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 1* - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Agata Młynarska, Maciej Strojny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 728 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 60* "Kanał" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Znaki szczególne (20 lat Paszportów "Polityki"); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 597* Ślub; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Seczuan (144); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 728 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 - Wróżby - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (145); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Znaki szczególne (20 lat Paszportów "Polityki"); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Hala odlotów - (odc. 1) - Pięćdziesiąt twarzy seksu lub co my wiemy o seksie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 1* - Przeprowadzka; serial przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Agata Młynarska, Maciej Strojny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 - Wróżby; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 728; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Znaki szczególne (20 lat Paszportów "Polityki"); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 112; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 SVT1 06.00 Rapport 06.05 Regionala nyheter 06.25 Gomorron Sverige 10.00 Inte helt kosher 10.45 Året var 1963 11.45 På spåret 12.45 Där hon väntar på mig 13.00 Tårtor till tusen 13.30 Inför Idrottsgalan 13.35 Matiné: På en bänk i en park 15.15 En idiot på resa 16.00 Rapport 16.05 Gomorron Sverige 16.50 Fireworks 17.15 Seriestart: Strömsö 17.55 Sportnytt 18.00 Rapport 18.10 Regionala nyheter 18.15 Inte helt kosher 19.00 Kulturnyheterna 19.15 Regionala nyheter 19.30 Rapport 20.00 När rocken kom till Sveg 21.00 Stenbeck 22.00 Homeland 23.05 Rapport 23.10 Nattfilm: Don't say a word 01.00 Stenbeck 02.00 Rapport 02.05 En idiot på resa 02.50 Rapport 02.55 Tack för musiken 03.55 Rapport 04.20 Minnenas television: Siw Malmkvist show 05.15 Inte helt kosher SVT2 13.40 Sanningen om fett 14.30 Kappelin i Europa 15.30 De utvalda - Kungliga danska baletten 16.30 Dinosauriernas planet 17.20 Nyhetstecken 17.30 Oddasat 17.45 Uutiset 18.00 Myten om träning 18.50 Hästkrafter 19.00 Vem vet mest? 19.30 Lögnen 20.00 Drömmar 21.00 Aktuellt 21.40 Kulturnyheter 21.45 Regionala nyheter 21.55 Nyhetssammanfattning 22.00 Sportnytt 22.15 Hitlers tid 23.45 Kulturnyheterna 00.00 Lennart Nilsson - en fotograf blir till 01.00 Inget ljus i tunneln SVT Barnkanalen 05.30 I drömmarnas trädgård 05.55 Sånger om djur 06.00 Timmy lamm 06.10 Florries drakar 06.20 Boo 06.30 Grodan och hans vänner 06.40 Pim och Pom 06.45 Stor och Liten 06.55 Småpotatis 07.00 Bolibompa 07:00-09:00 07.01 Dinosaurietåget 07.15 Buskul 07.30 Fåret Shaun 07.40 Yakari 07.50 Småkryp 07.55 Riddare Micke 08.10 Gissa hur mycket jag tycker om dig 08.25 Lulu Zipadoo 08.35 Babar och Badous äventyr 09.00 Cirkuskiosken 09.25 Hos oss bor det marsvin 09.30 Roboten Rob 09.40 Fågelvägen 3 09.50 Kipper 10.00 Tinga Tinga sagor 10.15 Ludovic 10.30 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! 10.35 Ängsleken 10.40 Rorri Racerbil 10.50 Abbys flygande skola för feer 11.00 Meckar-Micke 11.10 Hannas hjälplinje 11.20 Lille Ho och loppan Fli 11.35 Mjölktandsmössen 11.40 Capelito 11.45 Lisa 11.50 Fifi och blomsterfröna 12.00 Wibbly Gris 12.10 Katja Katt 12.20 Lilla blåa draken 12.30 Mamma Mirabelle 12.40 Lilla Charley Björn 12.50 Jasper Pingvin 12.55 Samsam 13.00 Tweenies 13.20 Aisopos teater 13.30 Milas sagor 13.45 Toot och Puddle 13.55 Molly Monster 14.00 Tess och Ubbe 14.10 Pingu 14.15 Martin Morning 14.30 Djungelboken 14.45 Seaside hotell 15.00 Creepschool 15.30 Becky Richards regerar 15.50 Pakten 16.20 Pyjamasklubben 16.45 Vampyrskolan 17.00 Horseland 17.20 Mjölktandsmössen 17.30 Lulu Zipadoo 17.40 Lilla prinsessan 17.55 Pipungarna 18.00 Bolibompa 18:00-18:45 18.01 Riddare Micke 18.15 Stava med skägg 18.30 Seriestart: Energina 18.45 Seriestart: Labyrint 19.15 Lilla Aktuellt 19.20 Seriestart: Skrotarna 19.45 Bara på skoj 19.55 Larva 20.00 Stängning Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT Barnkanalen z 2013 roku